bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Merciful Beacon Charla
Merciful Beacon Charla Skill 'Glorious Sanctification (40% boost to max HP, Def, boosts BC drop rate and BB gauge fill rate & boosts BB gauge when attacked) 'Burst 'Esperanza Wand (Slightly boosts BB gauge, greatly recovers HP, removes all status ailments & gradually recovers HP, BB gauge for 3 turns; Cost: 22 BC, DC: None) 'Brave Burst Crusader’s Amulet (Boosts BB gauge & boosts critical damage, greatly boosts Spark damage and probable BB gauge boost from Spark damage for 3 turns; Cost: 18 BC, DC: None) Brave Burst Reincarnation (50% damage reduction for 3 turns, probable resistance against 1 KO attack & fully recovers HP and enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: None) Skill Indisputable Reverence (Negates all status ailments & renders self able to withstand 1 KO attack when HP is below 20%) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Utility? What’s utility? Never heard of it before. Have Will and Aem ever heard of utility? Meh, probably not. Oh well, guess we’ll have to find out ourselves. Leader Skill Score: 10/10 Charla provides the all-useful 40% HP boost, beefing up survivability. In hard content, HP boosts become essential to squads. With Charla having the highest current HP boost in the game (tied with Tridon, Elmedia, Deimos, etc.), units can enjoy the wonderful essential HP boost that Charla has to offer. Charla also provides even more utility, specifically BB utility. Charla boosts BC drop rate by 15%, which is around 43% higher than normal and gives you a grand total of a 50% BC drop rate overall. If you combine this with a 35% BC drop rate buff (from units like Feeva and Lucius), that’s up to an 85% BC drop rate. Crazy, right? Charla also boosts BB fill rate by 30%, which isn’t the best in the game considering there are unit leads that do the job better, such as Libera, Xie’Jing, Haile, etc. However, the other utilities are there to compensate for that. Finally, Charla provides the ever-so-useful BB gauge boost when attacked. There are enemies that can throw multiple barrages of attacks, which ends up being incredibly useful for the squad as they generate a BB gauge momentum thanks to Charla’s BB utility. Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Not enough BB utility and heals? Wait until you read this. Charla lacks attacking with this BB, but there’s tons of utility that compensate for that. Charla boosts BB gauges by 4 BC, which serves as a nice emergency backup in case units lack a few BC before filling their BB gauges. Very small, however, but still a great contributor. Charla also heals a hefty lot with her burst heal, healing an average of around 3500-3800 HP without any modifications to Rec. Even without any modifications, that’s still a very high amount. Comboing this heal with Rec buffers like Libera, Nadore, and Paris will help Charla heal significantly more. On top of that, Charla’s HoT (Heal over Time) buff heals by a significant amount and is extremely useful when countering DoT (Damage over Time). Charla also serves as an anti-debuffer thanks to her ability to remove status ailments. This is one of the most essential effects in the game as there are status ailments everywhere throughout the game. Having Charla ensures the squad is protected from status ailments that may get in their way. Charla also has sweet BB utility thanks to her 7 BC regen every turn, which is currently the best in the game. This generates a great deal of BB gauge momentum, especially to those units who have reduced BC costs. Super Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Now onto some damage utility, but not just some damage utility, but some of the best in the game. Instead of a 4 BC fill on her BB, Charla fills 6 BC, serving units of a wider parameter of the BB gauges for units. This still isn’t the best fill in the game as there is Shida and Medina with their 10 BC fills, but it’s still BB fill that can make quite a big difference when units fill their BB gauges to use their BB/SBB. Charla also provides a 100% Spark buff, which is currently the best Spark buff in the game. Utilizing the best Spark buff in the game, units are now able to deal significantly more damage when sparking. Charla also provides a 75% crit damage buff, which is currently the best critical damage buff in the game. Feeling like I’m repeating myself? This critical damage buff is very significant as crit damage bonuses are multiplicative to the base damage calculation formula, like Spark bonuses. To combo this off, Charla also provides a 60% crit rate buff to make landing crits a much easier job. Charla also provides even more BB utility. Units get a sweet BB-Spark fill buff, having an 80% chance to fill 1-3 BC. True, there can be that 20% chance that the BB fill will fail, but the BB-Spark buff is already filling BB gauges by a substantial amount. Considering this buff fills BB gauges most of the time, there will be an easy boost to BB gauge momentum building up. Charla doesn’t attack with her SBB, but her buffs are enough to compensate for this loss. Charla already fulfills so many roles with this one SBB, allowing more diverse units to fit in the squad. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Charla mitigates 50% of the damage taken, which can be stacked with the BB/SBB 50% mitigation from units like Narza, Shera, Zeldeus, Darvanshel, Aaron, Edea, etc. with a mitigation buff up to 75%. 50% mitigation isn’t the best on UBB, even for a 3-turn mitigation buff, as there are units like Elimo, Aaron, and Dolk who provide 3-turn 75% mitigation with UBB. Charla provides all units each a 50% chance of acquiring the Angel Idol buff. This widespread effect is extremely useful in situations where units can barely tank hits to the point where Angel Idol buffs become necessary. As risky as it may be, the Angel Idol buff can save units on a large scale. Besides, Charla’s UBB can recycle this Angel Idol buff whenever the OD gauge fills. Charla also bypasses HC drop resistance for the same turn since she fully recovers HP, which is a nice finishing touch. Charla also provides a 50 BC regen buff, which is perfect for any situation involving lost BB gauge momentum. This regen buff brings the BB gauge momentum back into place, especially considering most SBB gauges will become fully filled every turn for 3 turns. Extra Skill Score: 9/10 Similar to Selena, Ultor, and Ivris, Charla gets an Angel Idol buff when her HP dips below 20%. This ensures that Charla lives even some of the most deadliest attacks in the game, such as Lucius’s Galaxy which buff-wipes the squad and inflicts a massive AoE. However, Charla must, at one point, reach between 0% and 20% HP to obtain the Angel Idol in order for her to survive with 1 HP. Charla's Angel Buff is a one-time use in one battle so savor it for some ultimate attack of some sort. Charla is also immune to status ailments, which is crucial for being an anti-debuffer. This ensures that Charla can safely remove status ailments with her BB. Arena Score: 7/10 Charla has a 40 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is one of the highest normal attack Drop Check to use in Arena in the game. Charla’s Atk is also pretty high, allowing her normal attacks to deal a considerable amount of damage. However, Charla lacks the ability to attack with her BB and SBB, netting no damage from her. Additionally, her buffs are rather irrelevant in Arena considering one or two BB activations can easily win you the battle. Charla is pretty good as a lead considering she provides the tankiness aspect with her 40% HP boost and the BB utility aspect with her BC drop rate and BB fill rate boosts. However, with her lack of attacking with her BB and SBB, this really hurts Charla role in Arena. She’s unable to provide a significant part in Arena since the lack of attacking will net her 0 damage against her enemies. Stats Score: 9/10 Overall, pretty solid stats with Rec being average. Atk and Def balance each other out quite well. In terms of typing, my type preference for Charla is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Oracle > Breaker Usefulness Score: 10/10 Charla can be used in practically anywhere. Her super-high utility brought her to the super competitive metagame we have today. By fulfilling most essential roles in the game, players are able to fit other units with unique utility into their squad. Because of Charla, one can compose a squad that fulfills all roles in the game, whether it’d be Stat Down debuffer, stat buffer, OD filler, etc. Charla may not attack with her BB and SBB, but her buffs are enough to compensate for the lack of attacking. In fact, it’s enough to say that some of her buffs are the best in the game, including the 100% Spark buff and the 75% crit damage buff. Sphere Recommendations *Phantom Gizmo & Sacred Crystal *Vestige Alpha & Summoner Key *Vestige Omega & Summoner Key Conclusion Total Score: 9.1/10 Will and Aem must be honored to have fought alongside her. Imagine how much utility they would get from her! Which of the three do you like most? Will! Aem! Charla! Comment below on what you think of Charla! Not enough utility? How much utility do you provide? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Indomitable Flare Griff *Fatalshot Andaria *Calamity Steel Chrome *Inferno Rifle Bestie Category:Blog posts